marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Achilles (Helmut) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Agamemnon (ancestor); Unnamed wife (deceased); Unnamed son (deceased); Unnamed daughter (deceased); Unnamed daughter (deceased); Unnamed foster parents; Ajax, Atalanta, Cassiopeia, Delphi, Hector, Jason, Paris, Perseus, Ulysses, Prometheus (unspecified relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly The Mount, Arizona; Germany; Dachau Camp | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Pantheon Operative | Education = | Origin = Human with Frost Giant lineageCategory:Human/Frost Giant Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | PlaceOfDeath = The Mount, Arizona | Creators = Peter David; Dale Keown | First = Incredible Hulk #379 | Death = Incredible Hulk #425 | HistoryText = Origin Helmut was a descendant of Agamemnon, born in Germany in 1909. He married and had a son, two daughters and a wife. WWII & Dachau Jews, Helmut and his family were captured by the Nazis, and sent to the camp of Dachau. When they tried to tattoo Helmut, the needle broke. Helmut's wife and three children were gassed. Achilles, himself gassed, realized he was immortal and was thrown into a mass grave containing the corpses of the other victims of the camp. Pantheon Agamemnon recruited Helmut to serve as an operative for the Pantheon near the end of World War II while Agamemnon was on one of his hiatuses from the Pantheon which he usually takes every 50 years or so. Helmut took the name Achilles due to his powers, Helmut became a member of the Pantheon's elite fighting team, often participating in field missions. Achilles was the one who recruited Walter Charles into the Pantheon becoming his mentor. Agamemnon had ordered Jason to murder the original Ulysses. Achilles took the job instead and arranged for Ulysses and Walter Charles to find Paris during the Watts Riots in 1959. Achilles used a Pantheon weapon to kill Ulysses. Achilles then ensured that Walter would take Ulysses' codename and place within the Pantheon. Achilles resented Agamemnon inviting the Hulk to join the Pantheon. Achilles' weakness turned out to be low-level gamma rays. Achilles began a romance with fellow Pantheon member Atalanta. Paris ensured that Achilles and Atalanta would be caught by the mentally disabled Ajax who had feelings for Atalanta. Death When it was discovered that Agamemnon had betrayed the Pantheon only Achilles stayed loyal to Agamemnon. Achilles died during a duel with Ulysses, when he fought Ulysses in the presence of the now-unconscious 'Savage Banner' (the result of a psychological failsafe created by the currently-intelligent Hulk where he would turn back into Banner if he became enraged). | Powers = Achilles is a human and Asgardian hybrid, providing various advantages over other humans. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his Asgardian heritage he has superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Stamina:' His musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. m. *'Dense Tissue:' Due to his Asgardian heritage his bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human. *'Invulnerability:' Achilles is uniquely indestructible, even among his relatives and other Asgardians. He has proven impervious to nearly every known form of attack or force. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. * Extended Longevity: Due to his Asgardian heritage he ages much slower then an average person. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If he is injured, his Asgardian metabolism enables him to repair damages tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being. However, he can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Helmut is sensitive to a specific low-level gamma radiation, such as was found in the body of the Hulk, which breaks down his invulnerability. Therefore, he is not only vulnerable to attack by the Hulk, but even third-party attacks will harm him just like a normal person in Banner's presence. This sensitivity to gamma radiation is so great that Achilles is even rendered vulnerable when in the presence of Bruce Banner, rather than only being vulnerable when facing the transformed Hulk. | Equipment = Often, he wears a personal combat suit made of an unknown metal, increasing his strength. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Armor Users Category:Asgardians Category:Solar Weakness Category:Vali Halfling Family Category:Jewish Characters